The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting food items and, more particularly, to an apparatus for coring and wedging food items such as fruits and vegetables.
Cutting utensils, such as knives, are commonly used to cut or slice food items (e.g., fruits, vegetables, etc.). Other specialized cutting utensils have also been employed to perform more specific functions, such as, for example, coring or peeling food items. More recently, apple wedges have been used to simultaneously core and slice, or wedge, apples or other food items into multiple pieces, or wedges. These wedges typically include fixed blades such that the apples are always cut into the same number of wedges.